1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a bracelet-type electronic apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a bracelet-type electronic apparatus and the frame thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In pace with rapid development of technology, wearable devices such as smart glasses, smart watches and smart bracelets have become popular. For example, smart bracelets typically have a wireless module and a processor disposed therein, and a touch display is disposed on the outer surface of the smart bracelet. As a result, the user can browse Internet by touching the touch display on the smart bracelet.
When the user tries wears the smart bracelet, the smart bracelet requires an outward bend, so that the smart bracelet can embrace the wrist. Although the frame of the smart bracelet is typically made of flexible plastic material, it is difficult to control the force for bending the frame, and therefore, a bent frame may be split, and may be even broken.